langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
El nombre de la rosa/Séptimo día
Séptimo día Séptimo día NOCHE Donde, si tuviera que resumir las prodigiosas revelaciones que aquí se hacen, el título debería ser tan largo como el capítulo, lo cual va en contra de la costumbre. Nos encontramos en el umbral de una habitación cuya forma era similar a la de las otras tres habitaciones ciegas heptagonales, y donde dominaba un fuerte olor a cerrado y a libros macerados por la humedad. La lámpara, que mí brazo mantenía elevada, iluminó primero la bóveda. Después la bajé y, a izquierda y derecha, la llama despidió vagos resplandores hacia los anaqueles lejanos, dispuestos a lo largo de las paredes. Por último, vimos, en el centro, una mesa, cubierta de pergaminos, y detrás de ella una figura sentada, que parecía esperamos inmóvil en la oscuridad, suponiendo que aún estuviera viva. Antes, incluso, de que la luz iluminase su rostro, Guillermo habló. -Buenas noches, venerable Jorge -dijo---. ¿Nos esperabais? Ahora que habíamos dado unos pasos hacia adelante, la lámpara alumbró el rostro del viejo, que nos miraba como si pudiese ver. _¿Eres tú, Guillermo de Baskerville? -preguntó-. Te espero desde esta tarde antes de vísperas, cuando vine a encerrarme aquí. Sabía que llegarías. -¿Y el Abad? -preguntó Guillermo-. ¿Es él quien se agita en la escalera secreta? Jorge vaciló un instante, y después dijo: -¿Aún está vivo? Creía que ya se le habría acabado el aire. -Antes de que empecemos a hablar -dijo Guillermo-, quisiera salvarlo. Desde aquí puedes abrir. -No -dijo Jorge con tono fatigado-, ya no puedo. El mecanismo se gobierna desde abajo haciendo presión sobre la lápida, y aquí se mueve una palanca que a su vez abre una puerta que hay allí al fondo, detrás de aquel armario. -Y señaló hacia atrás-. Junto al armario podéis ver una rueda con contrapesos, que gobierna el mecanismo desde aquí. Pero cuando oí que la rueda giraba, signo de que Abbone había entrado por abajo, di un tirón a la cuerda que Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 372 sostiene los contrapesos, y se rompió. Ahora el pasaje está cerrado por ambas partes, y no podréis reparar los hilos de este artificio. El Abad está muerto. -¿Por qué lo has matado? -Cuando hoy me mandó llamar, me dijo que gracias a ti lo había descubierto todo. Todavía no sabía qué era lo que yo había tratado de proteger. Nunca comprendió exactamente cuáles eran los tesoros, y los fines, de la biblioteca. Me pidió que le explicara lo que no sabía. Quería que se abriese el finis Africae. El grupo de los italianos le había pedido que acabara con lo que ellos llaman el misterio alimentado por mí y por mis predecesores. Están poseídos por la avidez de novedades... -Y tú debes de haberle prometido que vendrías aquí y que pondrías fin a tu vida como ya habías hecho con la de los otros, de modo que el honor de la abadía quedara a salvo y nadie se enterase de nada. Y le explicaste cómo entrar aquí, para que luego pudiera venir a controlar. Pero en realidad lo esperabas para matarlo. ¿No pensaste que podía entrar por el espejo? -No. Abbone es de pequeña estatura y no habría podido llegar por sí solo hasta el versículo. Le hablé de este pasaje, que sólo yo conocía. Es el que he usado durante muchos años, porque era el más fácil de utilizar en la oscuridad. Bastaba con llegar a la capilla, y después seguir los huesos de los muertos hasta el final del corredor. -De modo que lo hiciste venir sabiendo que lo matarías... -No podía fiarme ni siquiera de él. Estaba asustado. Su fama se debía a que en Fossanova había logrado hacer bajar un cuerpo por una escalera de caracol. Fama inmerecida. Ahora ha muerto por no haber sido capaz de hacer subir el suyo. -Lo has utilizado durante cuarenta años. Cuando te diste cuenta de que te estabas volviendo ciego y de que -no podrías seguir controlando la biblioteca, hiciste una maniobra muy fina. Lograste que nombraran abad a un hombre de tu confianza, y bibliotecario, primero a Roberto da Bobbio, a quien podías formar como quisieras, y después a Malaquías, que necesitaba tu ayuda y no daba un paso sin consultarte. Durante cuarenta años has sido el amo de esta abadía. Esto es lo que había comprendido el grupo de los italianos, y lo que Alinardo repetía, pero nadie lo escuchaba, porque pensaban que ya estaba demente, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, aún me esperabas a mí, y no habrías podido trabar el mecanismo del espejo porque está empotrado. ¿Por qué me esperabas? ¿Cómo podías estar seguro de que llegaría? Guillermo preguntaba, pero por su tono se veía que ya adivinaba cuál sería la respuesta, y la esperaba como premio a su sagacidad. -Desde el primer día comprendí que me comprenderías. Por tu voz, por el modo en que lograste que discutiera sobre algo de lo que no quería que se hablase. Eras mejor que los otros. Habrías llegado de cualquier manera. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 373 Sabes: basta con pensar y reconstruir en la propia mente los pensamientos del otro. Y después te he oído interrogando a los otros monjes. Todas preguntas justas. Pero nunca sobre la biblioteca, como si ya conocieses todos sus secretos. Una noche llamé a la puerta de tu celda, y no estabas. Sin duda, estabas aquí. Habían desaparecido dos lámparas de la cocina, se lo oí decir a un sirviente. Y, por último, cuando el otro día en el nártex, Severino se acercó a hablarte de un libro, estuve seguro de que seguías la misma pista que yo. -Pero lograste arrebatarme el libro. Fuiste a ver a Malaquías, que hasta entonces no había comprendido nada. Atormentado por sus celos, el necio seguía obsesionado por la idea de que Adelmo le había quitado a su adorado Berengario, que ahora quería carne más joven que la suya. No comprendía qué tenía que ver Venancio en esta historia, y tú le confundiste aún más las ideas. Le dijiste que Berengario había tenido una relación con Severino, y que para compensarlo le había dado un libro del finis Africae. No sé exactamente qué le dijiste. El hecho es que, loco de celos, Malaquías fue al laboratorio de Severino y lo mató. Después no tuvo tiempo de buscar el libro que le habías descrito, porque llegó el cillerero. ¿Fue eso lo que sucedió? -Aproximadamente. -Pero no querías que Malaquías muriese. Es probable que nunca haya mirado los libros del finis Africae. Se fiaba de ti. Respetaba tus prohibiciones. Se limitaba a colocar las hierbas al anochecer para espantar a los posibles curiosos. Era Severino quien se las proporcionaba. Por eso aquel día Severino lo dejó entrar en el hospital: era su visita diaria para recoger las hierbas frescas que le preparaba cada día por orden del Abad. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -Sí. Yo no quería que Malaquías muriese. Le dije que encontrara el libro costase lo que costase, y que volviera a traerlo aquí, sin abrirlo. Le dije que tenía el poder de mil escorpiones. Pero por primera vez el insensato quiso actuar por cuenta propia. Yo no quería que muriese, era un fiel ejecutor. Pero no me repitas lo que sabes. Sé que lo sabes. No quiero alimentar tu orgullo. De eso ya te encargas tú. Esta mañana te he oído interrogando a Bencio en el scriptorium sobre la Coena Cipr¡ani. Estabas muy cerca de la verdad. No sé cómo has descubierto el secreto del espejo, pero cuando el Abad me dijo que habías aludido al finis Africae tuve la seguridad de que pronto llegarías. Por eso te esperaba. Y ahora, ¿qué quieres? -Quiero ver -dijo Guillermo- el último manuscrito del volumen encuadernado que contiene un texto árabe, uno sirio y una interpretación o transcripción de la Coena Cypriani. Quiero ver esa copia en griego, probablemente realizada por un árabe, o por un español, que tú encontraste cuando, siendo ayudante de Paolo da Rimini, conseguiste que te enviaran a tu país para recoger los más bellos manuscritos del Apocalipsis en León y Castilla. Ese botín te hizo famoso y estimado en la abadía, y te permitió obtener el puesto de bibliotecario, cuyo titular debía haber sido Alinardo, diez años mayor que tú. Quiero ver esa copia griega escrita sobre pergamino de tela, material entonces muy raro, que se fabricaba precisamente en Silos, cerca de tu patria, Burgos. Quiero ver el libro que robaste allí, después de haberlo leído, porque no querías que otros lo Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 374 leyesen, y que has escondido aquí, protegiéndolo con gran habilidad, pero que no has destruido, porque un hombre como tú no destruye un libro: sólo lo guarda, y cuida de que nadie lo toque. Quiero ver el segundo libro de la Poética de Aristóteles, el que todos consideraban perdido, o jamás escrito, y del que guardas quizá la única copia. -¡Qué magnífico bibliotecario hubieses sido, Guillermo! -dijo Jorge, con tono de admiración y disgusto al mismo tiempo-. De modo que lo sabes todo. Acércate. Creo que hay un escabel al otro lado de la mesa. Siéntate. Aquí tienes tu premio. Guillermo se sentó y apoyó la lámpara, que yo le había pasado, sobre la mesa, iluminando desde abajo el rostro de Jorge. El viejo cogió un volumen que tenía delante y se lo entregó. Reconocí la encuadernación: era el mismo que en el hospital había tomado por un manuscrito árabe. -Lee, pues, hojéalo, Guillermo -dijo Jorge . Has ganado. Guillermo miró el libro, pero no lo tocó. Extrajo del sayo un par de guantes; no los suyos, abiertos en la punta de los dedos, sino los que llevaba puestos Severino cuando lo encontramos muerto. Lentamente, abrió el volumen, gastado y frágil. Me acerqué y me incliné por encima de sus hombros. Con su oído finísimo, Jorge escuchó el ruido que hice. -¿Estás también tú aquí, muchacho? También te lo mostraré a ti... después. Guillermo hojeó rápidamente las primeras páginas. -Según el catálogo, es un manuscrito árabe sobre los dichos de algún loco. ¿De qué se trata? -Oh, estúpidas leyendas de los infieles. Según ellos los locos son capaces de decir cosas tan ingeniosas que provocan incluso el asombro de sus sacerdotes Y el entusiasmo de sus califas... -El segundo manuscrito está en sirio, pero según el catálogo es la traducción de un libelo egipcio sobre la alquimia, ¿Por qué figura en este volumen? -Es una obra egipcia del tercer siglo de nuestra era. Está en la misma línea que la obra siguiente, aunque no es tan peligrosa. ¿Quién prestaría oídos a los delirios de un alquimista africano? Atribuye la creación del mundo a la risa divina... -Alzó el rostro y recitó, con su prodigiosa memoria de lector que desde hacía ya cuarenta años repetía para sí lo que había -leído cuando aún gozaba del don de la vista?--. «Apenas Dios rió, nacieron siete dioses que gobernaron el mundo; apenas se echó a reír, apareció la luz; con la segunda carcajada apareció el agua; y al séptimo día de su risa apareció el alma» Locuras. Como también el texto que viene después, obra de uno de los innumerables idiotas que se pusieron a glosar la Coena... Pero no son estos textos los que te interesan. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 375 En efecto, Guillermo había pasado rápidamente las páginas hasta llegar al texto griego. Advertí de inmediato que los folios eran de otro material, más blando, y que el primero estaba casi desgarrado, con una parte del margen comida, cubierto de manchas pálidas, como las que el tiempo y la humedad suelen producir en otros libros. Guillermo leyó las primeras líneas, primero en griego y después traduciéndolas al latín, y luego siguió en esta última lengua, para que también yo pudiera enterarme de cómo empezaba el libro fatídico. En el primer libro hemos tratado de la tragedia y de cómo, suscitando piedad y miedo, ésta produce la purificación de esos sentimíentos. Como habíamos prometido, ahora trataremos de la comedia (así como de la sátira y del mimo) y de cómo, suscitando el placer de lo ridículo, ésta logra la purificación de esa pasión. Sobre cuán digna de consideración sea esta pasión, ya hemos tratado en el libro sobre el alma, por cuanto el hombre es ---de todos los animales--- el único capaz de reír. De modo que definiremos el tipo de acciones que la comedia imita, y después examinaremos los modos en que la comedia suscita la risa, que son los hechos y la elocución. Mostraremos cómo el ridículo de los hechos nace de la asimilación de lo mejor a lo peor, y viceversa, del sorprender a través del engaño, de lo imposible y de la violación de las leyes de la naturaleza, de lo inoportuno y lo inconsecuente, de la desvalorización de los personajes, del uso de las pantomimas grotescas y vulgares, de lo inarmónico, de la selección de las cosas menos dignas. Mostraremos después cómo el ridículo de la elocución nace de los equívocos entre palabras similares para cosas distintas y distintas para cosas similares, de la locuacidad y la reiteración, de los juegos de palabras, de los diminutivos, de los errores de pronunciación y de los barbarismos... Guillermo traducía con difi cultad, buscando las palabras justas, deteniéndose a cada momento. Y al hacerlo sonreía, como si fuese reconociendo cosas que esperaba encontrar. Leyó en voz alta la primera página y después no siguió, como si no le interesase saber más. Hojeó rápidamente las otras páginas, hasta que de pronto encontró resistencia, porque en la parte superior del margen lateral, y a lo largo del borde, los folios estaban pegados unos con otros, como sucede cuando -al humedecerse y deteriorarse la matena con que están hechos se convierte en una cola viscosa. Jorge percibió que el crujido de los folios se habían interrumpido, e incitó a Guillermo: -Vamos, lee, hojéalo. Es tuyo, te lo has merecido. Guillermo rió; parecía bastante divertido: -¡Entonces no es cierto que me consideras tan perspicaz, Jorge! Tú no lo ves, pero llevo guantes. Con este estorbo en los dedos no puedo separar un folio de otro. Tendría que quitármelos, humedecerme los dedos en la lengua, como hice esta mañana cuando leía en el scriptorium y de golpe comprendí también este misterio, y debería seguir hojeando el libro así hasta que mi boca hubiera recibido la cantidad adecuada de veneno. Me refiero al veneno que un día, hace mucho tiempo, robaste del laboratorio de Severino, quizá porque ya entonces estabas preocupado tras haber oído a alguien en el scriptorium Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 376 manifestar su interés por el finis Africae o por el libro perdido de Aristóteles, o por ambos a la vez. Creo que tuviste guardado el frasco mucho tiempo, reservándote su uso para cuando advirtieses algún peligro. Y lo advertiste hace unos días, cuando Venancio se acercó demasiado al tema de este libro, y Berengario, por frivolidad, por jactancia, para impresionar a Adelmo, resultó menos discreto de lo que creías. Entonces viniste y preparaste tu trampa. Justo a tiempo, porque noches más tarde Venancio llegó hasta aquí, sustrajo el libro, lo hojeó con ansiedad, con voracidad casi física. No tardó en sentirse mal, y corrió a buscar ayuda en la cocina. Allí murió. ¿Me equivoco? -No. Prosigue. -El resto es sencillo. Berengario encuentra el cuerpo de Venancio en la cocina; teme que eso dé origen a una investigación, porque en el fondo Venancio estaba aquella noche en el Edificio como consecuencia de la revelación que él, Berengario, había hecho a Adelmo. No sabe qué hacer. Carga el cuerpo sobre sus hombros y lo arroja a la tinaja donde está la sangre, pensando que todos creerían que se había ahogado. -¿Y cómo sabes que fue eso lo que sucedió? -También tú lo sabes: vi cómo reaccionaste cuando encontraron un paño sucio de sangre en la celda de Berengario. Era el paño que el imprudente había usado para limpiarse las manos después de haber metido a Venancio en la sangre. Pero como había desaparecido, Berengario sólo podía haberlo hecho con el libro que a esas alturas también había despertado su curiosidad. Y esperabas que lo encontrasen en alguna parte, no ensangrentado, sino envenenado. El resto está claro. Severino encuentra el libro, porque Berengario había ido antes al hospital para poder leerlo al abrigo de ojos indiscretos. Instigado por ti, Malaquías mata a Severino, y a su vez muere cuando regresa aquí para averiguar por qué pesaba una prohibición tan estricta sobre el objeto que lo había obligado a convertirse en un asesino. Y así se explican todas estas muertes... ¡Qué idiota! _¿Quién? -Yo. Por una frase de Alinardo me convencí de que cada crimen correspondía a un toque de trompeta, de la serie de siete que menciona el Apocalipsis. El granizo, en el caso de Adelmo, y se trataba de un suicidio. La sang re, en el de Venancio, y había sido una ocurrencia de Berengario. El agua, en el de este último, y había sido una casualidad. La tercera parte del cielo, en el de Severino, y Malaquías lo había golpeado con la esfera armilar porque era lo que tenía más a mano. Por último, los escorpiones, en el caso de Malaquías... ¿Por qué le dijiste que el libro tenia la fuerza de mil escorpiones? -Por ti. Alinardo me había comunicado su idea, y después alguien me había dicho que te había parecido convincente... Entonces pensé que un plan divino gobernaba todas estas muertes de las que yo no era responsable. Y anuncié a Malaquías que si llegaba a curiosear, moriría según ese mismo plan divino, como de hecho ha sucedido. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 377 -Entonces es así... Construí un esquema equivocado para interpretar los actos del culpable, y el culpable acabó ajustándose a ese esquema. Y ha sido precisamente ese esquema equivocado el que me ha permitido descubrir tu rastro. En nuestra época todos están obsesionados por el libro de Juan, pero tú me parecías el más afecto a ese tipo de meditación, no tanto por tus especulaciones sobre el Anticristo, como porque procedías del país que ha producido los Apocalipsis más espléndidos. Un día alguien me dijo que eras tú quien había traído a la biblioteca los códices más hermosos. En otra ocasión, Alinardo se puso a delirar acerca de un misterioso enemigo que había ido a buscar libros a Silos (me llamó la atención que dijera que este último había regresado antes de tiempo al reino de las tinieblas: en el primer momento podía pensarse que quería decir que estaba muerto, pero en realidad aludía a tu ceguera). Silos está cerca de Burgos, y esta mañana he encontrado en el catálogo la referencia a una serie de adquisiciones: todos los apocalipsis hispánicos, que correspondían al período en que sucediste, o estabas por suceder, a Paolo da Rimini. Y en ese grupo de adquisiciones se encontraba también este libro. Pero no pude estar seguro de lo que había reconstruido hasta que me enteré de que el libro robado estaba hecho con folios de tela. Entonces me acordé de Silos, y ya no tuve dudas. Desde luego, a medida que tomaba forma la idea de este libro y de su poder venenoso, se iba desmoronando la idea del esquema apocalíptico y y sin embargo no lograba entender cómo podía ser que el libro y la secuencia de los toques de trompeta condujesen ambos a ti, y entendí mejor la historia del libro justamente cuando la secuencia apocalíptica me obligó a pensar en ti, y en tus disputas sobre la risa. Hasta el punto de que esta noche, cuando ya no creía en el esquema apocalíptico, insistí en controlar las caballerizas, donde esperaba el toque de la sexta trompeta, y fue justo en las caballerizas, por pura casualidad, donde Adso me proporcionó la clave para entrar en el finis Africae. -No te entiendo -dijo Jorge . Estás orgulloso de poder mostrarme cómo siguiendo tu razón has podido llegar hasta mí, y, sin embargo, me demuestras que has llegado siguiendo una razón equivocada. ¿Qué quieres decirme9 -A ti, nada. Sencillamente, estoy desconc ertado. Pero no importa. El hecho es que estoy aquí. -El Señor tocaba las siete trompetas. Y, a pesar de tu error, has oído un eco confuso de ese sonido. -Eso ya lo dijiste en tu sermón de ayer noche. Tratas de convencerte de que toda esta historia se ajusta a un plan divino, para no tener que verte como un asesino. -No he matado a nadie. Cada uno ha caído siguiendo su destino de pecador. Yo sólo he sido un instrumento. -Ayer dijiste que también Judas fue un instrumento. Sin embargo, se condenó. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 378 -Acepto el riesgo de la condenación. El Señor me absolverá, porque sabe que he obrado por su gloria. Mi deber era custodiar la biblioteca. -Hace apenas un momento estabas dispuesto a matarme también a mí, e incluso a este muchacho... -Eres más sutil, pero no mejor que los otros. -¿Y ahora qué sucederá? Ahora que he deshecho tu trampa. -Veremos. No quiero necesariamente que mueras. Quizá logre convencerte. Pero antes dime cómo adivinaste que se trataba del segundo libro de Aristóteles. -Sin duda, no me habrían bastado tus anatemas contra la risa, ni lo poco que pude averiguar sobre la discusión que tuviste con los otros. Me han ayudado algunas notas que dejó Venancio. Al principio, no entendí lo que quería decir. Pero contenían ciertas alusiones a una piedra desvergonzada que rueda por la llanura, a las cigarras que cantarán debajo de la tierra, a las venerables higueras. Yo había leído antes algo así: lo he verificado en estos días. Son ejemplos que Aristóteles ya daba en el primer libro de la Poética, y en la Retórica. Después recordé que para Isidoro de Sevilla la comedia era algo que cuesta stupra virginum et amores meretricum... Poco a poco fue dibujándose en mi mente este segundo libro, tal como habría debido ser. Podría contártelo casi todo, sin tener que leer las páginas envenenadas. La comedia nace en las komai, o sea en las aldeas de campesinos: era una celebración burlesca al final de una comida o de una fiesta. No habla de hombres famosos ni de gente de poder, sino de seres viles y ridículos, aunque no malos. Y tampoco termina con la muerte de los protagonistas. Logra producir el ridículo mostrando los defectos y los vicios de los hombres comunes. Aquí Aristóteles ve la disposición a la risa como una fuerza buena, que puede tener incluso un valor cognoscitivo, cuando, a través de enigmas ingeniosos y metáforas sorprendentes, y aunque nos muestre las cosas distintas de lo que son, como si mintiese, de hecho nos obliga a mirarlas mejor, y nos hace decir: Pues mira, las cosas eran así y yo no me había dado cuenta. La verdad alcanzada a través de la representación de los hombres, y del mundo, peor de lo que son o de lo que creemos que son, en todo caso, peor de como nos los muestran los poemas heroicos, las tragedias y las vidas de los santos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -Casi. ¿Lo has reconstruido leyendo otros libros? -Con la mayoría de los cuales estaba trabajando Venancio. Creo que hacía tiempo que iba detrás de este libro. Debe de haber leído en el catálogo la misma referencia que después leí yo, y debe de haber comprendido que aquel era el libro que estaba buscando. Pero no sabía cómo entrar en el finis Africae. Cuando oyó que Berengario se lo mencionaba a Adelmo, se lanzó como el perro que sigue el rastro de una liebre. -Así fue. Me di cuenta en seguida. Comprendí que había llegado el momento de defender la biblioteca con uñas y dientes... Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 379 -Y pusiste el ungüento. Debe de haberte costado bastante... en la oscuridad. -Mis manos ya son capaces de ver mejor que tus ojos. También robé un pincel del laboratorio de Severino. Y yo también me puse guantes. Fue una buena idea, ¿verdad? Tardaste mucho en descubrirla... -Sí. Pensaba en un dispositivo más complejo, en un diente envenenado o en algo por el estilo. Debo decir que tu solución era ejemplar: la víctima se envenenaba sola, y justo en la medida en que quería leer... Me estremecí al comprobar que en aquel momento esos dos hombres, enfrentados en una lucha mortal, se admiraban recíprocamente, como si cada uno sólo hubiese obrado para obtener el aplauso del otro. De golpe pensé que las artes que había desplegado Berengario para seducir a Adelmo, y los gestos simples y naturales con que la muchacha había suscitado mi pasión y mi deseo, no eran nada -en cuanto a la astucia y a la frenética habilidad para conquistar al otro- comparados con el acto de seducción que estaban contemplando mis ojos, y que se había desplegado a lo largo de siete días, en los que cada uno de los interlocutores había dado, por decirlo así, misteriosas citas al otro, cada uno con el secreto deseo de obtener la aprobación del otro, del otro temido y odiado. -Pero ahora dime --estaba diciendo Guillermo-, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quisiste proteger este libro más que tantos otros? ¿Por qué, si ocultabas tratados de nigromancia, páginas en las que se insultaba, quizá, el nombre de Dios, sólo por las páginas de este libro llegaste al crimen, condenando a tus hermanos y condenándote a ti mismo? Hay muchos otros libros que hablan de la comedia, y también muchos otros que contienen el elogio de la risa. ¿Por qué éste te infundía tanto miedo? -Porque era del Filósofo. Cada libro escrito por ese hombre ha destruido una parte del saber que la cristiandad había acumulado a lo largo de los siglos. Los padres habían dicho lo que había que saber sobre el poder del Verbo y bastó con que Boecio comentase al Filósofo para que el misterio divino del Verbo se transformara en la parodia humana de las categorías y del silogismo. El libro del Génesis dice lo que hay que saber sobre la composición del cosmos, y bastó con que se redescubriesen los libros físicos del Filósofo para que el universo se reinterpretara en términos de materia sorda y viscosa, y para que el árabe Averroes estuviese a punto de convencer a todos de la eternidad del mundo. Sabíamos todo sobre los nombres divinos, y el dominico enterrado por Abbone, seducido por el Filósofo, los ha vuelto a enunciar siguiendo las orgullosas vías de la razón natural. De este modo, el cosmos, que para el Areopagita se manifestaba al que sabía elevar la mirada hacia la luminosa cascada de la causa primera ejemplar, se ha convertido en una reserva de indicios terrestres de los que se parte para elevarse hasta una causa eficiente abstracta. Antes mirábamos el cielo, otorgando sólo una mirada de disgusto al barro de la materia; ahora miramos la tierra, y sólo creemos en el cielo por el testimonio de la tierra. Cada palabra del Filósofo, por la que ya juran hasta los santos y los pontífices, ha trastocado la imagen del mundo. Pero aún no había Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 380 llegado a trastocar la imagen de Dios. Si este libro llegara... si hubiese llegado a ser objeto de pública interpretación, habríamos dado ese último paso. -Pero, ¿por qué temes tanto a este discurso sobre la risa? No eliminas la risa eliminando este libro. -No, sin duda. La risa es la debilidad, la corrupción, la insipidez de nuestra carne. Es la distracción del campesino, la licencia del borracho. Incluso la iglesia, en su sabiduría, ha permitido el momento de la fiesta, del carnaval, de la feria, esa polución diurna que permite descargar lo s humores y evita que se ceda a otros deseos y a otras ambiciones... Pero de esta manera la risa sigue siendo algo inferior, amparo de los simples, misterio vaciado de sacralidad para la plebe. Ya lo decía el apóstol: en vez de arder, casaos. En vez de rebelaros contra el orden querido por Dios, reíd y divertíos con vuestras inmundas parodias del orden... al final de la comida, después de haber vaciado las jarras y botellas. Elegid al rey de los tontos, perdeos en la liturgia del asno y del cerdo, jugad a representar vuestras saturnales cabeza abajo... Pero aquí, aquí... -y Jorge golpeaba la mesa con el dedo, cerca del libro que Guillermo había estado hojeando-, aquí se invierte la función de la risa, se la eleva a arte, se le abren las puertas del mundo de los doctos, se la convierte en objeto de filosofía, y de pérfida teología... Ayer pudiste comprobar cómo los simples pueden concebir, y realizar, las herejías más indecentes, haciendo caso omiso tanto de las leyes de Dios como de las de la naturaleza. Pero la iglesia puede soportar la herejía de los simples, que se condenan por sí solos, destruidos por su propia ignorancia. La inculta locura de Dulcino y de sus pares nunca podrá hacer tambalearse el orden divino. Predicará la violencia y morirá por la violencia, no dejará huella alguna, se consumirá como se consume el carnaval, y no importa que durante la fiesta se haya producido en la tierra, y por breve tiempo, la epifanía del mundo al revés. Basta con que el gesto no se transforme en designio, con que esa lengua vulgar no encuentre una traducción latina. La risa libera al aldeano del miedo al diablo, porque en la fiesta de los tontos también el diablo parece pobre y tonto, y, por tanto, controlable. Pero este libro podría enseñar que liberarse del miedo al diablo es un acto de sabiduría. Cuando ríe, mientras el vino gorgotea en su garganta, el aldeano se siente amo, porque ha invertido las relaciones de dominación: pero este libro podría enseñar a los doctos los artificios ingeniosos, y a partir de entonces ilustres, con los que legitimar esa inversión. Entonces se transformaría en operación del intelecto aquello que en el gesto impensado del aldeano aún, y afortunadamente, es operación del vientre. Que la risa sea propia del hombre es signo de nuestra limitación como pecadores. ¡Pero cuántas mentes corruptas como la tuya extraerían de este libro la conclusión extrema, según la cual la risa sería el fin del hombre! La risa distrae, por algunos instantes, al aldeano del miedo. Pero la ley se impone a través del miedo, cuyo verdadero nombre es temor de Dios. Y de este libro podría saltar la chispa luciferina que encendería un nuevo incendio en todo el mundo; y la risa sería el nuevo arte, ignorado incluso por Prometeo, capaz de aniquilar el miedo. Al aldeano que ríe, mientras ríe, no le importa morir, pero después, concluida su licencia, la liturgia vuelve a imponerle, según el designio divino, el miedo a la muerte. Y de este libro podría surgir la nueva y destructiva aspiración a destruir la muerte a través de la emancipación del miedo. ¿Y qué seríamos nosotros, criaturas pecadoras, Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 381 sin el miedo, tal vez el más propicio y afectuoso de los dones divinos? Durante siglos, los doctores y los padres han secretado perfumadas esencias de santo saber para redimir, a través del pensamiento dirigido hacia lo alto, la miseria y la tentación de todo lo bajo. Y este libro, que presenta como milagrosa medicina a la comedia, a la sátira y al mimo, afirmando que pueden producir la purificación de las pasiones a través de la representación del defecto, del vicio, de la debilidad, induciría a los falsos sabios a tratar de redimir (diabólica inversión) lo alto a través de la aceptación de lo bajo. De este libro podría deducirse la idea de que el hombre puede querer en la tierra (como sugería tu Bacon a propósito de la magia natural) la abundancia del país de Jauja. Pero eso es lo que no debemos ni podremos tener. Mira cómo los monjecillos pierden toda vergüenza en esa parodia burlesca que es la Coena Cypriani. ¡Qué diabólica transfiguración de la escritura sagrada! Sin embargo, lo hacen sabiendo que está mal. Pero si algún día la palabra del Filósofo justificase los juegos marginales de la imaginación desordenada, ¡oh, entonces sí que lo que está en el margen saltaría al centro, y el centro desaparecería por completo! El pueblo de Dios se transformaría en una asamblea de monstruos eructados desde los abismos de la terra incognita, y entonces la periferia de la tierra conocida se convertiría en el corazón del imperio cristiano, los arimaspos estarían en el trono de Pedro, los blemos en los monasterios, los enanos barrigones y cabezudos en la biblioteca, ¡custodiándola! Los servidores dictarían las leyes y nosotros (pero entonces tú también) tendríamos que obedecer en ausencia de toda ley. Dijo un filósofo griego (que tu Aristóteles cita aquí, cómplice e inmunda auctoritas) que hay que valerse de la risa para desarmar la seriedad de los oponentes, y a la risa, en cambio, oponer la seriedad. La prudencia de nuestros padres ha guiado su elección: si la risa es la distracción de la plebe, la licencia de la plebe debe ser refrenada y humillada y atemorizada mediante la severidad-Y la plebe carece de armas para afinar su risa hasta convertirla en un instrumento contra la seriedad de los pastores que deben conducirla hacia la vida eterna y sustraerla a las seducciones del vientre, de las partes pudendas, de la comida, de sus sórdidos deseos. Pero si algún día alguien, esgrimiendo las palabras del Filósofo y hablando, por tanto, como filósofo, elevase el arte de la risa al rango de arma sutil, si la retórica de la convicción es reemplazada por la retórica de la irrisión, si la tópica de la construcción paciente y salvadora de las imágenes de la redención es reemplazada por la tópica de la destrucción impaciente y del desbarajuste de todas las imágenes más santas y venerables... ¡Oh, ese día también tú, Guillermo, y todo tu saber, quedaríais destruidos! -¿Por qué? Yo lucharía. Mi ingenio contra el ingenio del otro. Sería un mundo mejor que este donde el fuego y el hierro candente de Bernardo Gui humillan al fuego y al hierro candente de Dulcino. ---Quedaríasatrapado tú también en la trama del demonio. Lucharías del otro lado' en el campo de Harmagedón, donde se librará la batalla final. Pero para ese día la iglesia debe saber imponer la regla del conflicto. No nos da miedo la blasfemia, porque incluso en la maldición de Dios reconocemos la imagen extraviada de la ira de Jehová que maldice a los ángeles rebeldes. No nos da miedo la violencia que mata a los pastores en nombre de alguna fantasía de renovación, porque es la misma violencia de los príncipes que trataron de Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 382 destruir al pueblo de Israel. No nos da miedo el rigor del donatista, la locura suicida del circuncelión, la lujuria del bogomilo, la orgullosa pureza del albigense, la necesidad de sangre del flagelante, el vértigo maléfico del hermano del libre espíritu: los conocemos a todos, y conocemos la raíz de sus pecados, que es la misma raíz de nuestra santidad. No nos dan miedo, y sobre todo sabemos cómo destruirlos, mejor, cómo dejar que se destruyan solos llevando perversamente hasta el cenit la voluntad de muerte que nace de los propios abismos de su nadir. Al contrario, yo diría que su presencia nos es imprescindible, se inscribe dentro del plan divino, porque su pecado estimula nuestra virtud, su blasfemia alienta nuestra alabanza, su penitencia desordenada modera nuestra tendencia al sacrificio, su impiedad da brillo a nuestra piedad, así como el príncipe de las tinieblas fue necesario, con su rebelión y su desesperanza, para que resplandeciera mejor la gloria de Dios, principio y fin de toda esperanza. Pero si algún día, y ya no como excepción plebeya, sino como ascesis del docto, confiada al testimonio indestructible de la escritura, el arte de la irrisión llegara a ser aceptable, y pareciera noble, y liberal, y ya no mecánico, si algún día alguien pudiese decir (y ser escuchado): Me río de la Encarnación... Entonces no tendríamos armas para detener la blasfemia, porque apelaría a las fuerza s oscuras de la materia corporal, las que se afirman en el pedo y en el eructo, ¡y entonces el eructo y el pedo se arrogarían el derecho que es privilegio del espíritu, el derecho de soplar donde quieran! -Licurgo hizo erigir una estatua a la risa. -Esto lo leíste en el libelo de Cloricio, que trató de absolver a los mimos de la acusación de impiedad, y mencionó el caso de un enfermo curado por un médico que lo había ayudado a reír. ¿Por qué había que curarlo, si Dios había establecido que su paso por la tierra ya estaba cumplido? -No creo que lo curase del mal. Lo que hizo fue enseñarle a reírse de él. -El mal no se exorciza. Se destruye. -Junto con el cuerpo del enfermo. -Si es necesario. -Eres el diablo ---dijo entonces Guillermo. Jorge pareció no entender. Si no hubiese sido ciego, diría que clavó en su interlocutor una mirada atónita. -¿Yo? -dijo. -Sí, te han mentido. El diablo no es el príncipe de la materia, el diablo es la arrogancia del espíritu, la fe sin sonrisa, la verdad jamás tocada por la duda. El diablo es sombrío porque sabe adonde, va, y siempre va hacia el sitio del que procede. Eres el diablo, y como el diablo vives en las tinieblas. Si querías convencerme, no lo has logrado. Te odio, Jorge, y si pudiese te sacaría a la Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 383 explanada y te pasearía desnudo. Te metería plumas de gallina en el agujero del culo y te pintaría la cara como la de un juglar o un bufón, para que todos en el monasterio pudieran reírse de ti, y ya no tuviesen miedo. Me gustaría rociarte de miel y revolcarte después en las plumas, ponerte riendas y llevarte por las ferias, para decir a todos: Este os anunciaba la verdad y os decía que la verdad sabe a muerte, y os convencía menos con sus palabras, que con su lóbrego aspecto. Y ahora os digo que Dios, en el infinito torbellino de las posibilidades, os permite también imaginar un mundo en el que este supuesto intérprete de la verdad sólo sea un pajarraco tonto que va repitiendo lo que aprendió hace mucho tiempo. -Tú eres peor que el diablo, franciscano --dijo entonces Jorge . Eres un juglar, como el santo que os ha parido. Eres como tu Francisco, que de toto corpore fecerat linguam, que pronunciaba sermones dando espectáculos como los saltimbanquis, que confundía al avaro dándole monedas de oro, que humillaba la devoción de las hermanas recitando el Miserere en vez de pronunciar el sermón, que mendigaba en francés, y con un trozo de madera imitaba a un violinista, que se disfrazaba de vagabundo para confundir a los frailes glotones, que se echaba desnudo sobre la nieve, que hablaba con los animales y las plantas, que transformaba el propio misterio de la Navidad en espectáculo de aldea, que invocaba al cordero de Belén imitando el balido de la oveja... ¡Buena escuela!... ¿No era franciscano aquel fraile Diostesalve de Florencia? -Sí --dijo Guillermo sonriendo---. El que se presentó en el convento de los predicadores y dijo que sólo aceptaría que le dieran de comer si antes le entregaban un trozo de la túnica de fray Juan, para guardarlo como reliquia. Pero cuando se lo entregaron lo usó para limpiarse el trasero y después lo arrojó al retrete y empezó a revolverlo en la mierda con un palo, y a gritar: «¡Ay, ayudadme, hermanos, ayudadme, he perdido la reliquia del santo en la letrina!> -Parece que la historia te divierte. Quizá también quieras contarme la del otro franciscano, fray Pablo Milmoscas, que un día resbaló en el hielo y allí se quedó echado cuan largo era, y sus conciudadanos se burlaban de él, y cuando uno le preguntó si no le gustaría estar encima de algo mejor, él respondió: «Sí, de tu mujer ... » Así buscáis vosotros la verdad. -Así enseñaba Francisco a la gente cómo ver las cosas de otra manera. -Pero os hemos disciplinado. Ya has visto ayer a tus hermanos. Han vuelto a entrar en nuestras filas. Ya no habían como los simples. Los simples no deben hablar. Este libro habría justificado la idea de que la lengua de los simples es portadora de algún saber. Había que impedirlo. Eso es lo que he hecho. Dices que soy el diablo: no es verdad. He sido la mano de Dios. -La mano de Dios crea, no esconde. -Hay límites que deben respetarse. Dios ha querido que en ciertos pergaminos se escribiera: hic sunt leones. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 384 -Dios también ha creado los monstruos. También te ha creado a ti. Y quiere que se hable de todo. Jorge alargó sus manos temblorosas y cogió el libro. Lo tenía abierto, pero al revés, de modo que Guillermo siguiese viéndolo del lado correcto: -Entonces ¿por qué --dijo- ha dejado que este texto estuviese perdido durante tantos siglos, y que sólo se salvara una copia de él, y que la copia de esa copia, que acabó vaya a saberse dónde, permaneciese enterrada durante años en poder de un infiel que no conocía el griego, y que después quedara abandonada en el recinto de una biblioteca a la que yo, no tú, fui llamado por la providencia para que la descubriera, y me la llevase, y volviera a esconderla durante muchos otros años? Sé, sé como si lo viese escrito en letras de diamante, con mis ojos que ven cosas que tú no ves, sé que ésa era la voluntad del Señor, y he actuado interpretando esa voluntad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Séptimo día NOCHE Donde sobreviene la ecpirosis y por causa de un exceso de virtud prevalecen las fuerzas del infierno. El viejo calló. Tenía las dos manos abiertas sobre ellibro, como si estuviese acariciando las páginas o extendiendo los folios para leerlos mejor, o como si quisiese protegerlo de la rapiña. -Sin embargo, todo eso no ha servido de nada -le dijo Guillermo-. Ahora todo ha concluido, te he encontrado, he encontrado el libro, y los otros han muerto en vano. -No en vano. Quizás en exceso. Y si de algo pudiera servirte una prueba de que este libro está maldito, ahí la tienes. Pero sus muertes no deben haber sido en vano. Y para que no resulten vanas, una muerte más no será excesiva. Eso dijo, y con sus manos descarnadas y traslúcidas empezó a desgarrar lentamente, en trozos y en tiras, las blandas páginas del manuscrito, y a meterse los jirones en la boca, masticando lentamente como si estuviese consumiendo la hostia y quisiera convertirla en carne de su carne. Guillermo lo miraba fascinado y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Después reaccionó y se echó hacia adelante gritando: «¿Qué haces?» Jorge sonrió, descubriendo sus encías exangües, mientras de sus pálidos labios manaba una saliva amarillenta que resbaló por los escasos y blancos pelos de la barbilla. -Eres tú quien esperaba el toque de la séptima trompeta, ¿verdad? Escucha ahora lo que dice la voz: «Sella las cosas que han dicho los siete truenos y no Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 385 las escribas, toma y cómelo, y amargará tu vientre, pero en tu boca será dulce como la miel.» ¿Ves? Ahora sello lo que no debía ser dicho, lo sello convirtiéndome en su tumba. Y se echó a reír, justo él, Jorge. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír... Reír con la garganta, sin que sus labios expresaran alegría, pues daba casi la impresión de estar llorando: -No te esperabas este final, ¿verdad Guillermo? Por gracia del Señor, este viejo gana otra vez, ¿verdad? Y como Guillermo intentó quitarle el libro, Jorge, que advirtió el gesto por la vibración del aire, se echó hacia atrás apretando el libro contra su pecho con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha seguía desgarrando sus páginas y metiéndoselas en la boca. Estaba del otro lado de la mesa y Guillermo, que no llegaba a tocarlo, hizo un movimiento brusco para sortear el obstáculo. Pero su sayo se enganchó en el taburete haciéndolo caer, y Jorge no pudo por menos que advertir el alboroto. El viejo volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza, y con sorprendente rapidez extendió la mano derecha, y guiándose por el calor localizó a tientas la llama y, sin temer el dolor, le puso la mano encima, y la llama se apagó. La habitación quedó sumida en las tinieblas y oímos por última vez la carcajada de Jorge, que gritaba: «Encontradme ahora, ¡ahora soy yo el que ve mejor!» Después calló y ya no pudimos oírlo, pues se movía con aquellos pasos silenciosos que daban siempre un carácter sorpresivo a sus apariciones. Sólo cada tanto, en diferentes sitios de la sala, oíamos el ruido de los folios desgarrados. -¡Adso! -gritó Guillermo-, ponte en la puerta, no lo dejes salir. Pero había hablado demasiado tarde, porque yo, que desde hacía unos segundos ardía de deseos de lanzarme sobre el viejo, me había arrojado, cuando quedamos en tinieblas, hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa, tratando de sortear el obstáculo por la parte contraria a la que se había lanzado mi maestro. Demasiado tarde comprendí que así le había permitido a Jorge ganar la salida, porque el viejo sabía orientarse extraordinariamente bien en la oscuridad. En efecto, oímos un ruido de folios desgarrados a nuestras espaldas; bastante atenuado, porque ya provenía de la habitación contigua. Y al mismo tiempo oímos otro ruido, un chirrido trabajoso y progresivo, un gernido, de goznes. -¡El espejo! -gritó Guillermo-. ¡Está encerrándonos! Guiados por el ruido, ambos nos lanzamos hacia la salida. Tropecé con un escabel y me golpeé en una pierna, pero no me detuve, porque de repente comprendí que si Jorge lograba encerrarnos ya nunca saldríamos de allí: en la oscuridad no habríamos encontrado la manera de abrir, pues ignorábamos qué, y cómo, había que mover de aquel lado del espejo. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 386 Creo que Guillermo actuaba con la misma desesperación que yo, pues lo oí a mi lado cuando, al llegar al umbral, ambos nos pusimos a empujar la parte de atrás del espejo, que se estaba cerrando hacia nosotros. Llegamos a tiempo, porque la puerta se detuvo y poco después cedió y volvió a abrirse. Era evidente que, al advertir que el juego era desigual, Jorge se había alejado. Salimos de la habitación maldita, pero ahora no sabíamos hacia dónde se había dirigido el viejo, y la oscuridad seguía siendo total. De pronto recordé: -¡Maestro, pero si tengo el eslabón! -Y entonces, ¿qué esperas9 ¡Busca la lámpara y enciéndela! Me lancé en la oscuridad hacia el finis Africae y empecé a buscar a tientas la lámpara. Por milagro divino, en seguida di con ella; hurgué en mi escapulario y encontré el eslabón; mis manos temblaban y tuve que intentarlo varias veces hasta que logré hacer chispa, mientras Guillermo jadeaba desde la puerta: «¡Rápido, rápido!» Finalmente, encendí la lámpara. -¡Rápido -volvió a incitarme Guillermo-, si no se comerá todo el Aristóteles! -¡Y morirá! -grité angustiado mientras corría a su encuentro y juntos nos poníamos a buscar. -¡No me importa que muera, el malditol -gritaba Guillermo clavando los ojos en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba y moviéndose de un lado para otro---. Total, con lo que ha comido su suerte ya está sellada. ¡Pero yo quiero el libro! --después se detuvo, y añadió un poco más tranquilo-: Espera. Así nunca lo encontraremos. Quedémonos un momento callados y quietos. Nos paralizamos en silencio. Y en el silencio oímos no muy lejos el ruido de un cuerpo que chocaba con un armario, y el estrépito de algunos libros al caer. -¡Por allí! --gritarnos al mismo tiempo. Corrimos hacia los ruidos, pero en seguida comprendimos que debíamos avanzar más lentamente. En efecto, fuera del finis Africae la biblioteca, aquella noche, estaba expuesta a ráfagas de aire que la atravesaban silbando y gimiendo, con una intensidad proporcional al fuerte viento que soplaba afuera. Multiplicadas por nuestro impulso, esas corrientes de aire amenazaban con apagar la lámpara, que tanto nos había costado reconquistar. Como no podíamos avanzar más rápido, lo adecuado hubiese sido frenar a Jorge. Pero Guillermo pensó precisamente lo contrario, y gritó: ¡Te hemos cogido, viejo, ahora tenemos la luz! Sabia decisión, porque es probable que aquello inquietara a Jorge, quien debió de acelerar el paso, desequilibrando así su mágica sensibilidad de vidente en las tinieblas. De hecho, poco después oímos un ruido, y cuando, guiándonos por ese sonido, entramos en la sala Y de YSPANIA, lo vimos en el suelo, con el libro aún entre las manos, intentando ponerse de pie en medio de los volúmenes que habían caído de la mesa que acababa de llevarse por delante y Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 387 derribar. Mientras intentaba levantarse seguía arrancando las páginas, como si quisiera devorar lo más aprisa posible su botín. Cuando llegamos a su lado, ya estaba otra vez en pie, y, al percibir nuestra presencia, nos hizo frente al tiempo que retrocedía. La roja claridad de la lámpara iluminó su rostro ya horrible: las facciones deformadas, la frente y las mejillas surcadas por un sudor maligno; los ojos, normalmente de una blancura mortal, estaban inyectados de sangre, de la boca salían jirones de pergamino, como una bestia sal vaje atragantada de comida. Desfigurado por la angustia, por el acoso del veneno que ya serpenteaba abundante por sus venas, por su desesperada y diabólica decisión, el otrora venerable rostro del anciano se veía repulsivo y grotesco: en otras circunstancias hubiese podido dar risa, pero también nosotros nos habíamos convertido en una especie de animales y éramos como perros lanzados en pos de su presa. Habríamos podido atraparlo con calma, pero nos precipitamos con vehemencia sobre él. Logró zafarse y apretó el libro contra su pecho para defenderlo. Yo lo tenía cogido con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha trataba de mantener en alto la lámpara. Pero rocé su rostro con la llama, y al sentir el calor emitió un sonido ahogado, casi un rugido, dejando caer trozos de folios de la boca. Su mano derecha soltó el libro, buscó la lámpara y, de un golpe, me la arrancó lanzándola hacia adelante... La lámpara fue a parar justo al montón de libros que habían caído de la mesa y yacían unos encima de otros con las páginas abiertas. Se derramó el aceite, y en segui da el fuego prendió en un pergamino muy frágil que ardió como un haz de homija reseca. Todo sucedió en pocos instantes: una llamarada se elevó desde los libros, como si aquellas páginas milenarias llevasen siglos esperando quemarse y gozaran al satisfacer de golpe una sed inmemorial de ecpirosis. Guillermo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y soltó al viejo --que al sentirse libre retrocedió unos pasos-; vaciló un momento, sin duda demasiado largo, dudando entre coger de nuevo a Jorge o lanzarse a apagar la pequeña hoguera. Un libro más viejo que los otros ardió casi de golpe, lanzando hacia lo alto una lengua de fuego. Las finas ráfagas de viento, que podían apagar una débil llamita, avivaban en cambio a las más grandes y vigorosas, e incluso les arrancaban lenguas de fuego que aceleraban su propagación. -¡Rápido, apaga ese fuego! -gritó Guillermo-. ¡Si no, se quemará todo! Me lancé hacia la hoguera, y luego me detuve, porque no sabía qué hacer. Guillermo acudió en mi ayuda. Tendimos los brazos hacia el incendio, buscando con los ojos algo con que sofocarlo; de pronto tuve una inspiración: me quité el sayo pasándolo por la cabeza, y traté de echarlo sobre el fuego. Pero ya las llamas eran demasiado altas: lamieron mi sayo y lo devoraron. Retiré las manos, que se habían quemado, me volví hacia Guillermo y vi, justo a sus espaldas, a Jorge. El calor era ya tan fuerte que lo sintió muy bien y se Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 388 acercó: no tuvo dificultad alguna para localizar el fuego, y arrojar el Aristóteles a las llamas. Guillermo tuvo un arranque de ira y dio un violento empujón al viejo, que fue a dar contra un armario, se golpeó la cabeza con una arista, y cayó al suelo... Pero Guillermo, al que creo haberle escuchado una horrible blasfemia, no se ocupó de él. Volvió a los libros. Demasiado tarde. El Aristóteles, o sea lo que había quedado de él después de la comida del viejo, ya ardía. Mientras tanto algunas chispas habían volado hacia las paredes y los libros de un armario ya se estaban abarquillando arrebatados por el fuego. Ahora no había un incendio en la sala, sino dos. Guillermo se dio cuenta de que no podríamos apagarlos con las manos, y decidió salvar los libros con los libros. Cogió un volumen que le pareció mejor encuadernado, y más compacto que los otros, y trató de usarlo como un arma para sofocar al elemento adverso. Pero golpeando la tapa tachonada contra la pira de libros ardientes lo único que conseguía era provocar nuevas chispas. Intentó apagarlas con los pies, pero obtuvo el efecto contrario, porque se elevaron por el aire fragmentos de pergamino casi convertidos en cenizas, que revoloteaban como murciélagos mientras el aire, aliado a su aéreo compañero, los enviaba a incendiar 1 a materia terrestre de otros folios. La desgracia había querido que aquella fuese una de las salas más desordenadas del laberinto. De los anaqueles colgaban manuscritos enrollados; otros libros ya desencuadernados mostraban entre sus tapas, como entre labios abiertos, lenguas de pergamino reseco por los años, y la mesa debía de haber estado cubierta por una gran cantidad de textos que Malaquías (ya solo desde hacía varios días) había ido acumulando sin guardar en sus respectivos sitios. De modo que la habitación, después del desorden creado por Jorge, estaba invadida de pergaminos que sólo esperaban la oportunidad para transformarse en otro elemento.' En muy poco tiempo aquel sitio fue un brasero, una zarza ardiente. Los armarios, que también participaban de aquel sacrificio, empezaban a crepitar. Comprendí que el laberinto todo no era más que una inmensa pira de sacrificio, preparada para arder con la primera chispa... -¡Agua, se necesita agua! -decía Guillermo, pero luego añadía-: ¿Y dónde hay agua en este infierno? -¡En la cocina, en la cocina! -grité. Guillermo me miró perplejo, con el rostro enrojecido por el furioso resplandor: -Sí, pero antes de que hayamos bajado y vuelto a subir... ¡Al diablo! -gritó después-, en todo caso esta habitación está perdida, y quizá también la de al Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 389 lado. ¡Bajemos en seguida, yo busco agua, tú ve a dar la alarma, se necesita mucha gente! Encontramos el camino hacia la escalera porque la conflagración también iluminaba las sucesivas habitaciones, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad, de modo que las últimas dos habitaciones tuvimos que atravesarlas casi a tientas. Debajo, la luz de la noche alumbraba pálidamente el scriptorium, desde donde bajamos al refectorio. Guillermo corrió a la cocina; yo, a la puerta del refectorio, y tuve que afanarme bastante para poder abrirla desde dentro porque estaba atontado y entorpecido por la agitación. Salí por fin a la explanada, corrí hacia el dormitorio, pero después comprendí que tardaría demasiado despertando a los monjes uno por uno, y tuve una inspiración: fui a la iglesia y busqué la forma de subir al campanario. Cuando llegué, me aferré a todas las cuerdas, tocando a rebato. Tiraba con fuerza y la cuerda de la campana mayor me arrastraba consigo cuando subía. En la biblioteca me había quemado el dorso de las manos: las palmas aún estaban sanas, pero me las quemé deslizándolas por las cuerdas, hasta que se cubrieron de sangre y tuve que dejar de tirar. Pero para entonces ya había hecho bastante ruido. Bajé corriendo a la explanada, justo a tiempo para ver salir del dormitorio a los primeros monjes, mientras a lo lejos sonaban las voces de los sirvientes que estaban asomándose al umbral de sus viviendas. No pude explicarme bien, porque era incapaz de formular palabras, y las primeras que me vinieron a los labios fueron en mi lengua materna. Con la mano ensangrentada señalaba hacia las ventanas del ala meridional del Edificio, cuyas lajas de alabastro dejaban traslucir un resplandor anormal. Por la intensidad de la luz comprendí que desde el momento de mi salida, y mientras tocaba las campanas, el fuego se había propagado a otras habitaciones. Todas las ventanas del AFRICA, y todas las de la pared que unía esta última con el torreón oriental, brillaban con resplandores desiguales. -¡Agua, traed agua! -gritaba. En un primer momento, nadie entendió. Los monjes estaban tan habituados a considerar la biblioteca como un lugar sagrado e inaccesible, que no lograban darse cuenta de que se encontraba amenazada por un vulgar incendio, como la choza de cualquier campesino. Los primeros que alzaron la mirada hacia las ventanas se santiguaron murmurando palabras de terror: comprendí que pensaban en nuevas apariciones. Me aferré a sus vestiduras, les imploré que entendieran, hasta que alguien tradujo mis sollozos. en palabras humanas. Era Nicola da Morimondo, quien dijo: -¡La biblioteca arde! -¡Por fin! -murmuré, dejándome caer agotado. Nicola dio pruebas de gran energía. Gritó órdenes a los sirvientes, dio consejos a los monjes que lo rodeaban, envió a unos al Edificio para que abriesen las Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 390 puertas, a otros los mandó a bus car cubos y todo tipo de recipientes, y a los que quedaban' les dijo que fueran hasta las fuentes y los depósitos de agua que había en el recinto. Ordenó a los vaqueros que usasen los mulos y los asnos para transportar las tinajas... Si esas disposiciones hubieran procedido de un hombre dotado de autoridad, habrían encontrado un acatamiento inmediato. Pero los sirvientes estaban habituados a recibir órdenes de Remigio; los copistas, de Malaquías; todos, del Abad. Pero, ¡ay!, ninguno de los tres estaba presente. Los monjes buscaban con los ojos al Abad para que les explicara y los tranquilizase, pero no lo encontraban, y sólo yo sabía que estaba muerto, o que estaba muriendo en aquel momento, emparedado en un pasadizo asfixiante que ahora se estaba transformando en un horno, en un toro de Fálaris. Nicola enviaba a los vaqueros en una dirección, pero otro monje, animado de buenas intenciones, los enviaba hacia la dirección contraria. Era evidente que algunos hermanos habían perdido la calma; otros, en cambio, aún estaban atontados por el sueño. Yo trataba de explicar, porque ya había recobrado el uso de la palabra, pero debe recordarse que estaba casi desnudo, pues había arrojado mi hábito a las llamas, y el espectáculo de aquel muchacho en-, sangrentado, con el rostro negro de hollín, con el cuerpo indecentemente lampiño, atontado ahora por el frío, no debía de inspirar, sin duda, demasiada confianza. Finalmente, Nicola logró arrastrar a algunos hermanos y otra gente hasta la cocina, cuyas puertas alguien había abierto entre tanto. Alguien tuvo el buen tino de traer antorchas. Encontramos el local en gran desorden, y comprendí que Guillermo debía de haberlo revuelto de arriba abajo para buscar agua y recipientes con que transportarla. Justo en aquel momento vi a Guillermo que aparecía por la puerta del refectorio, con el rostro chamuscado, el hábito humeante y una gran olla en las manos y me dio pena, pobre alegoría de la impotencia. Comprendí que, aunque hubiera logrado transportar hasta el segundo piso una cacerola de agua sin volcarla, y aunque lo hubiese logrado más de una vez, era muy poco lo que debía de haber conseguido. Recordé la historia de San Agustín, cuando ve un niño que trata de trasvasar el agua del mar con una cuchara: el niño era un ángel, y hacía eso para burlarse del santo, que pretendía penetrar los misterios de la naturaleza divina. Y como el- ángel me habló Guillermo, apoyándose exhausto en la jamba de la puerta: -Es imposible. Nunca lo lograremos. Ni siquiera con todos los monjes de la abadía. La biblioteca está perdida. A diferencia del ángel, Guillermo lloraba. Me arrimé a él, que arrancó un paño de una mesa para tratar de cubrirme. Ya derrotados, nos quedamos. observando lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. La gente corría de un lado para otro. Unos subían con las manos vacías y se cruzaban en la escalera de caracol con otros que, impulsados por la curiosidad, Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 391 ya habían subido, y ahora bajaban para buscar recipientes. Otros, más despabilados, buscaban en seguida cacerolas y palanganas, para después comprobar que en la cocina no había suficiente agua. De pronto la inmensa habitación fue invadida por varios mulos cargados con tinajas; los vaqueros que los conducían cogieron las tinajas y trataron de llevar el agua al piso superior. Pero no sabían por dónde se subía al scriptorium, y pasó un buen rato hasta que algunos de los copistas les indicaron el camino; y cuando estaban subiendo chocaron con los que bajaban aterrorizados. Algunas de las tinajas se quebraron y el agua se derramó, mient ras que manos solícitas se encargaban de subir otras por la escalera de caracol. Seguí al grupo y me encontré en el scriptorium: por el acceso a la biblioteca salía una densa humareda, los últimos que habían intentado subir por el torreón orienta] volvían tosiendo y con los ojos enrojecidos, diciendo que ya no podía penetrarse en aquel infierno. Entonces vi a Bencio. Con el rostro alterado, subía de la planta baja trayendo un enorme recipiente. Al escuchar lo que decían los que volvían de la biblioteca, los apostrofó: -¡El infierno os tragará, cobardes! -Se volvió como en busca de ayuda y me vio- : Adso -gritó-, la biblioteca... la biblioteca... No esperó mi respuesta. Corrió hacia el pie de la escalera y penetró con arrojo en el humo. Fue la última vez q ue lo vi. Escuché un crujido procedente de arriba. De las bóvedas del scriptorium caían trozos de piedra mezclados con cal. Una clave de bóveda esculpida en forma de flor se soltó y cayó casi sobre mi cabeza. El piso del laberinto estaba cediendo. Bajé corriendo a la planta baja y salí al exterior. Algunos sirvientes solícitos habían traído escaleras con las que trataban de llegar a las ventanas de los pisos superiores para entrar el agua por allí. Pero las escaleras más largas apenas llegaban a las ventanas del scriptorium, y los que habían subido hasta allí no podían abrirlas desde fuera. Mandaron a decir que las abrieran desde dentro, pero ya nadie se atrevía a subir. Por mi parte, miraba las ventanas del tercer piso. Ahora toda la biblioteca debía de haberse convertido en un solo brasero humeante, y el fuego debía de correr de habitación en habitación, ramificándose rápidamente entre los millares de páginas resecas. Todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas, una negra humareda salía por arriba: el fuego ya se había propagado a las vigas del techo. El Edificio, que parecía tan sólido e inconmovible, revelaba en aquel trance su debilidad, sus fisuras: las paredes comidas por dentro, las piedras sin argamasa que dejaban pasar las llamas hasta las partes más escondidas del armazón de madera. De golpe varias ventanas estallaron como empujadas por una fuerza interior; las chispas saltaron hacia afuera poblando de luces errantes la oscuridad de la noche. El viento había amainado, y fue una desgracia, porque si hubiese seguido soplando con fuerza, quizás habría podido apagar las chispas, Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 392 mientras que, al ser ligero, las transportaba y las avivaba, haciéndolas revolotear junto con jirones de pergamino, cuya fragilidad crecía con aquel fuego interior. En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo: una parte del piso del laberinto había cedido y sus vigas ardientes habían caído al scriptorium, porque ahora se veían allí las llamas, entre los muchos libros y armarios que también lo poblaban, además de los folios sueltos que había sobre las mesas, listos para responder a la llamada de las chispas. Escuché gritos de desesperación procedentes de un grupo de copistas que se cogían la cabeza con las manos y todavía hablaban de subir heroicamente para recuperar sus amadísimos pergaminos. En vano, porque la cocina y el refectorio eran ya una encrucijada de almas perdidas que corrían en todas direcciones, donde todos tropezaban entre sí. La gente chocaba, caía, los que llevaban un recipiente derramaban su contenido salvador, los mulos que habían entrado en la cocina advertían la presencia del fuego y se precipitaban dando patadas hacia las salidas, atropellando a las personas e incluso a sus propios, y aterrorizados, palafreneros. Se veía bien que, en todo caso, aquella turbamulta de aldeanos y hombres devotos y sabios, pero totalmente ineptos, huérfanos de toda conducción, habría estorbado incluso la acción de cualquier auxilio que pudiera llegar. El desorden se había extendido a toda la meseta. Pero aquello sólo era el comienzo de la tragedia. Porque, alentada por el viento, la nube de chispas ya salía, triunfante, por las ventanas y el techo, para ir a caer en todas partes, tocando la techumbre de la iglesia. Nadie ignora que muchas catedrales espléndidas sucumbieron al ataque de las llamas: porque la casa de Dios se ve hermosa e inexpugnable como la Jerusalén celeste por las piedras que ostenta, pero los muros y las bóvedas se apoyan en-una frágil, aunque admirable, arquitectura de madera, y si la iglesia de piedra evoca los bosques más venerables por sus columnas que se ramifican hacia las altas bóvedas, audaces como robles, de roble también suele tener el cuerpo, y de madera también son sus muebles, sus altares, sus coros, sus retablos, sus bancos, sus sillones, sus candelabros. Tal era el caso de la iglesia abacial cuya bellísima portada tanto me había fascinado el primer día. Se incendió en muy poco tiempo. Entonces los monjes y todos los habitantes de la meseta comprendieron que estaba en juego la supervivencia misma de la abadía, y todos echaron a correr en forma aún más arrojada y caótica tratando de evitar el desastre. Sin duda, la iglesia era más accesible, y por tanto más defendible que la biblioteca. A esta última la había condenado su propia impenetrabilidad, el misterio que la protegía, la escasez de sus accesos. La iglesia, maternalmente abierta a todos en la hora de la oración, también estaba abierta para recibir el auxilio de todos en la hora de la necesidad. Pero no había más agua, o había muy poca acumulada, y las fuentes la suministraban con natural parsimonia, y con una lentitud que no correspondía a la urgencia del momento. Todos habrían querido apagar el incendio de la iglesia, pero ya nadie sabía cómo hacerlo. Además, el fuego había empezado por arriba, hasta donde era difícil izarse para golpear las llamas o ahogarlas con tierra y trapos. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 393 Y cuando las llamas llegaron por abajo, fue inútil arrojarles tierra o arena, porque ya el techo se desplomaba sobre los que luchaban contra el fuego, derribando a muchos de ellos. Así, a los gritos de quienes lamentaban la pérdida de tantas riquezas, se unieron los gritos de dolor de quienes tenían la cara quemada, los miembros aplastados, los cuerpos sepultados por la repentina caída de las bóvedas. El viento volvía a soplar con fuerza, y con más fuerza ayudaba a la propagación del fuego. De la iglesia, las llamas pasaron en seguida a los chiqueros y los establos. Aterrorizados, los animales rompieron sus ataduras, derribaron las puertas y echaron a correr por la meseta relinchando, mugiendo, balando y gruñendo horriblemente. Algunas chispas alcanzaron las crines de los caballos, y la explanada se llenó de criaturas infernales, corceles en llamas que corrían sin meta ni reposo derribando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Vi cómo el magnífico Brunello, aureolado de fuego, derribaba a Alinardo, que vagaba perdido sin comprender lo que sucedía, cómo lo arrastraba por el polvo y luego lo abandonaba, pobre cosa informe, sobre el suelo. Pero no hubo tiempo ni forma de que lo ayudara, ni pude detenerme a deplorar su muerte, porque este tipo de escenas se repetían ya por todas partes. Los caballos en llamas habían transportado el fuego hasta donde el viento aún no lo había hecho: ahora ardían también los talleres y la casa de los novicios. Tropas de personas corrían de un extremo a otro de la explanada, sin saber adónde ir o corriendo en pos de metas ilusorias. Vi a Nicola, con la cabeza herida y el hábito en jirones, que, ya vencido, de rodillas sobre la avenida central, maldecía la maldición divina. Vi a Pacifico da Tivoli, que, renunciando a toda idea de auxilio, estaba tratando de atrapar un mulo desbocado, y cuando lo consiguió me gritó que hiciese lo mismo, y que escapara, para huir de aquel siniestro simulacro del Harmagedón. Entonces me pregunté dónde estaría Guillermo, y temí que hubiese quedado sepultado bajo las ruinas. Tardé bastante en encontrarlo, cerca del claustro. Tenía consigo su saco de viaje: cuando el fuego empezaba a propagarse a la casa de los peregrinos, había subido hasta su celda para salvar al menos sus preciosas pertenencias. También había cogido mi saco, donde encontré con que vestirme. Jadeando, nos quedamos mirando lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. La abadía ya estaba condenada. Casi todos sus edificios eran, en mayor o menor medida, pasto de las llamas. Y los que aún estaban intactos pronto dejarían de estarlo, porque todo, desde los elementos naturales hasta la acción caótica de los que trataban de luchar contra el fuego, contribuía a propagar el incendio. Sólo se salvaban las partes no edificadas, el huerto, el jardín que había frente al claustro... Ya nada podía hacerse para salvar las construcciones, pero bastaba con abandonar la idea de hacer algo por ellas para poder observarlo todo sin peligro desde una zona abierta. Miramos la iglesia, que ahora ardía lentamente, porque estas grandes construcciones se caracterizan por la rapidez con que se consumen sus partes Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 394 de madera, para luego agonizar durante horas, y a veces durante días. El incendio del Edificio era distinto. Allí el material combustible era mucho más rico, y el fuego, propagado ya a todo el scriptorium, había invadido también el piso donde estaba la cocina. En cuanto al tercer piso, donde antes, y durante cientos de años, había estado el laberinto, se encontraba prácticamente destruido. -Era la mayor biblioteca de la -cristiandad -dijo Guillermo-. Ahora -añadió-, es verdad que está cerca el Anticristo, porque ningún saber impedirá ya su llegada. Por otra parte, esta noche hemos visto su rostro. -¿El rostro de quién? -pregunté desconcertado. -Hablo de Jorge. En ese rostro devastado por el odio hacia la filosofía he visto por primera vez el retrato del Anticristo, que no viene de la tribu de Judas, como afirman los que anuncian su llegada, ni de ningún país lejano. El Anticristo puede nacer de la misma piedad, del excesivo amor por Dios o por la verdad, así como el hereje nace del santo y el endemoniado del vidente. Huye, Adso, de los profetas y de los que están dispuestos a morir por la verdad, porque suelen provocar también la muerte de muchos otros, a menudo antes que la propia, y a veces en lugar de la propia. Jorge ha realizado una obra diabólica, porque era tal la lujuria con que amaba su verdad, que se atrevió a todo para destruir la mentira. Tenía miedo del segundo libro de Aristóteles, porque tal vez éste enseñase realmente a deforniar el rostro de toda verdad, para que no nos convirtiésemos en esclavos de nuestros fantasmas. Quizá la tarea del que ama a los hombres consista en lograr que éstos se rían de la verdad, lograr que la verdad ría, porque la única verdad consiste en aprender a liberamos de la insana pasión por la verdad. -Pero maestro -me atreví a decir afligido-, ahora habláis así porque os sentís herido en lo más hondo. Sin embargo, existe una verdad, la que habéis descubierto esta noche, la que encontrasteis interpretando las huellas que habíais leído durante los días anteriores. Jorge ha vencido, pero vos habéis vencido a Jorge, porque habéis puesto en evidencia su trama... -No había tal trama -dijo Guillermo-, y la he descubierto por equivocación. La afirmación era contradictoria, y no comprendí si Guillermo quería realmente que lo fuese. -Pero era verdad que las pisadas en la nieve remitían a Brunello -dije , era verdad que Adelmo se había suicidado, era verdad que Venancio no se había ahogado en la tinaja, era verdad que el laberinto estaba organizado como lo habéis imaginado vos, era verdad que se entraba en el finis Africae tocando la palabra quatuor, era verdad que el libro misterioso era de Aristóteles... Podría seguir enumerando todas las verdades que habéis descubierto valiéndoos de vuestra ciencia... -Nunca he dudado de la verdad de los signos, Adso, son lo único que tiene el hombre para orientarse en el mundo. Lo que no comprendí fue la relación entre Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 395 los signos. He llegado hasta Jorge siguiendo un plan apocalíptico que parecía gobernar todos los crímenes y sin embargo era casual. He llegado hasta Jorge buscando un autor de todos los crímenes, y resultó que detrás de cada crimen había un autor diferente, o bien ninguno. He llegado hasta Jorge persiguiendo el plan de una mente perversa y razonadora, y no existía plan alguno, o mejor dicho, al propio Jorge se le fue de las manos su plan inicial y después empezó una cadena de causas, de causas concomitantes, y de causas contradictorias entre sí, que procedieron por su cuenta, creando relaciones que ya no dependían de ningún plan. ¿Dónde está mi ciencia? He sido un testarudo, he perseguido un simulacro de orden, cuando debía saber muy bien que no existe orden en el universo. -Pero, sin embargo, imaginando órdenes falsos habéis encontrado algo... ---Gracias,Adso, has dicho algo muy bello. El orden que imagina nuestra mente es como una red, o una escalera , que se construye para llegar hasta algo. Pero después hay que arrojar la escalera, porque se descubre que, aunque haya servido, carecía de sentido. Er muoz gelichesame die Leiter abewerfen, sô Er an ir ufgestigen ist... ¿Se dice así? -Así suena en mi lengua. ¿Quién lo ha dicho? -Un místico de tu tierra. Lo escribió en alguna parte, ya no recuerdo dónde. Y tampoco es necesario que alguien encuentre alguna vez su manuscrito. Las únicas verdades que sirven son instrumentos que luego hay que tirar. -No podéis reprocharos na da, habéis hecho todo lo que podíais. -Todo lo que puede hacer un hombre, que no es mucho. Es difícil aceptar la idea de que no puede existir un orden en el universo, porque ofendería la libre voluntad de Dios y su omnipotencia. Así, la libertad de Dios es nuestra condena, o al menos la condena de nuestra soberbia. Por primera y última vez en mi vida me atreví a extraer una conclusión teológica: -¿Pero cómo puede existir.un ser necesario totalmente penetrado de posibilidad? ¿Qué diferencia hay entonces entre Dios y el caos primigenio? Afirmar la absoluta omnipotencia de Dios y su absoluta disponibilidad respecto de sus propias opciones, ¿no equivale a demostrar que Dios no existe? Guillermo me miró sin que sus facciones expresaran el más mínimo sentimiento, y dijo: -¿Córno podría un sabio seguir comunicando su saber si respondiese afirmativamente a tu pregunta? No entendí el sentido de sus palabras: Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 396 -¿Queréis decir -pregunté- que ya no habría saber posible y comunicable si faltase el criterio mismo de verdad, o bien que ya no podríais comunicar lo que sabéis porque los otros no os lo permitirían? En aquel momento un sector del techo de los dormitorios se desplomó produciendo un estruendo enorme y lanzando una nube de chispas hacia el cielo. Una parte de las ovejas y las cabras que vagaban por la explanada pasó junto a nosotros emitiendo atroces balidos. También pasó a nuestro lado un grupo de sirvientes que gritaban, y que casi nos pisotearon. -Hay demasiada confusión aquí -dijo Guillermo-. Non in commotione, non in commotione Dominus.